The Return
by Marauding-Phoenix
Summary: The summer before Teddy starts at Hogwarts, 10 people return through the Veil in The Department of Mysteries,join everyone as they deal with Azkaban escapees and more.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal morning in the Potter household, Ginny was busily cleaning up after breakfast (the only meal that Gryff and Ray their two house elves aloud them to make), James, Ginny and Harry's 4yr old son, and Albus their 3yr old son were sitting in the middle of the floor happily playing having finished eating, James and Albus both looked like a miniature Harry, only James had Chocolate brown eyes and Albus green like Harry, James was cheeky and Boisterous, while Albus was somewhat shy and quiet, though both were inseparable and loved to cause trouble. Harry was attempting to feed their youngest and only Daughter Lily who was 15months old, had red hair like her mother and green eyes like Harry. Harry often wondered how much like his own mother their Daughter looked. She was usually quiet and well behaved for the most part, but had a tendency to be rather cheeky when she wanted to be.

"Come on Lily, eat your breakfast for Daddy" coaxed Harry, Lily however Shook her head and giggled obviously not in the mood to finish her breakfast. Harry rolled his eyes which only caused Lily to giggle harder and Ginny to shake her head in obvious amusement.

"Morning" mumbled Teddy sleepily as he walked into the kitchen. Teddy was Harry's 11yr Godson and had lived with Harry since the end of the war as both of his parents Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin were killed in the final battle, of course he still had his Grandmother Andromeda Tonks who he saw a few times a week, but his Grandmother had felt that she was in no condition to be looking after a child. Teddy was a metamorphmagus and could change his appearance at will though he usually had turquoise hair and brown eyes, Teddy was a marauder in the making, but also loved to read and was somewhat clumsy at times.

"Morning Teddy bear" Harry answered taking Lily out of her highchair having given up getting her to finish breakfast.

"What would you like for breakfast Teddy dear" asked Ginny

"Chocolate chip pancakes please" asked Teddy politely, Ginny set to making Teddy's breakfast.

There was a tapping on the window and Harry looked up to see three owls at the window, one of them a tawny owl with a copy of the daily profit and the other two brown barn owls both carrying letters, Harry crossed the kitchen to the window and let the owls in, one of them landed in front of Teddy and the other two stopped in front of Harry, Harry took the profit and paid the owl before the tawny flew off again. Harry was detaching the letter from the other owl when Teddy exclaimed excitedly from behind Harry.

"I got my Hogwarts letter" he then past it to Harry to see, Harry read through the letter as Teddy looked through his list of required books and equipment.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall_

_Dear Mr. Lupin,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 1st of September. We await your owl by no later than 31st July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Filius Flitwick  
Deputy Headmaster_

"Can we go to Diagon Alley soon?" asked Teddy excitedly, Harry nodded as he picked up the letter that he had previously detached from the still awaiting barn owl, and it was from the Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt.

_Harry and Ginny_

_I have five visitors that would very much like to see you; I shall be around your house tonight some time around dinner_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt  
Minister for Magic_

_P.S. you will want to cater for six extra_

Harry quickly scribbled a reply to Kingsley telling him that it was fine and he would see him then

"Kingsley is coming around for dinner tonight, and bringing five others with him" said Harry, Ginny nodded and went to tell their House elves Gryff and Ray. Harry picked up the daily profit and read, most of it wasn't very interesting but one particular article caught his attention

**Escaped Death eaters**

_Last night, five of Azkaban's top security prisoners escaped, nobody knows how they managed it with the tight security that Azkaban has been under since the end of the second war but three guards on duty were killed and many others severely injured._

_Our Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt advises the public to be on the lookout for the escaped prisoners and to warn a ministry official if they are spotted. He also said the Magical Law Enforcement will be on the lookout for the escaped Death Eaters, Lucius Malfoy, Antonin Dolohov, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange and Fenrir Greyback._

As Harry put the paper down on the table, Ginny came back into the kitchen and noticed the troubled look on Harry's face.

"What's up?" Ginny asked

"Lucius Malfoy, Antonin Dolohov, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange and Fenrir Greyback have escaped from Azkaban" Harry replied quietly "three of the guards were killed and many others injured"

"That's not good, and weren't those five top security prisoners anyway?" Harry nodded, being the head of the Auror's office Harry was going to have to put together a team of Auror's together to round them up again, which although he spent hardly anytime out on field assignments anymore and most of it in his office at the Ministry he still had to put in some long hours at work occasionally.

"We should probably take Teddy to get his school things today" Harry pondered "as I'm not sure how much time I'll be getting off of work for a while" Ginny nodded in agreement

15 minutes later Harry was standing in front of the fireplace holding Lily, with Ginny on his left holding Albus and Teddy on his right holding onto James' hand tightly.

"Ok I'll go through first with Lily, Teddy can follow with James, and you can come last with Al" Harry suggested to Ginny before stepping into the hearth and declaring "DIAGON ALLEY"

Harry stepped gracefully out of the grate and brushed the soot off of himself and Lily. A few minutes later and Teddy, James, Ginny and Albus had come through and the group made their way towards Gringotts.

"We'd like to withdraw some money from the Potter family vault please and Teddy would like to withdraw some from his trust vault" Harry said to the nearest goblin.

Two wild cart rides later and they group were back in the lobby of Gringotts, they slowly made their way Madam Malkins to get Teddy fitted for robes before heading off to pickup other school supplies.

"Now it's only your Wand and an animal if you want one" said Ginny and hour later as they walked down Diagon Alley towards Ollivander's carrying bags of school stuff for Teddy and a few extra things that had been picked up for Teddy, James, Albus and Lily.

"I want an owl" said Teddy thoughtfully "and can we visit Weasley Wizard Wheezes?"

"Yes" agreed Harry as they entered Ollivander's "we'll stop by after we pick up your wand and owl"

After spending nearly an hour trying out various wands they emerged from the shop, Teddy with a seven inch, Maple and phoenix feather wand and headed towards Eyelops Owl Emporium where Teddy bought a tawny owl.

"George, Angie" Ginny called out as they entered Weasley Wizard Wheezes

"If it isn't my favourite sister and investor" said George as he came out of the backroom where he had been inventing things

"Uncle George" exclaimed James and Albus rather loudly hugging George

"Where's Angie?" asked Ginny curiously

"She's behind the counter" explained George trying to pry the two excited boys off of him "we've been really busy today"

"Teddy" said Harry "why don't you take James and Al and look around for a bit, but please stay out of trouble and keep an eye on them"

"So what can I do for my sis and investor today" asked George as Teddy, James and Al went to look around

"We were just in the alley shopping for Teddy's school supplies" explained Ginny "and Teddy wanted to drop by"

"School supplies?" asked George "why so early"

"I'm not sure how much time I'm going to be able to get off work to do it for awhile"

"What do you mean?" asked George

"I take it you haven't read the prophet yet today then" said Ginny

"No" said George "should I have?"

"Well that's up to you I suppose" said Harry "but Malfoy, Dolohov, the Lestrange brothers, and Greyback managed to escape from Azkaban last night"

"Oh" said a shocked George "Well good luck with that, and weren't those five top security prisoners?"

"Yes" sighed Harry

Harry, George and Ginny talked for awhile longer about how the Joke shop has been doing lately and various other topics before Harry, Ginny, Teddy, James, Albus and Lily flooed home again after that the day past by uneventfully.

* * *

Early evening saw Teddy curled up on the couch reading his school books, James and Albus playing on the floor, Harry sitting on the floor playing with Lily and her charmed building blocks, and Ginny was sitting and knitting, a pastime she picked up from her mother.

As Harry was playing with Lily the fireplace flared to life and Kingsley stepped out

"Evening" said Kingsley, he dusted the soot off of himself before continuing "Now before my guests step through in a moment I just want to assure you that it really is them, but as to how they are here, well that is their story to tell"

Harry and Ginny looked at each other confused, before Harry turned back to Kingsley "What do you…" but anything thing else Harry was going to say was forgotten as the fireplace flared to life for the second time that evening and Harry's father 'James' Potter stepped out. Harry and Ginny just stood there opening and closing their mouths in a good impression of a goldfish and it took them a few minutes to spot the four who had come through behind him, Harry's mother 'Lily' Potter, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin and Sirius Black.

"How? … What?" asked Harry weakly with unshed tears in his eyes.

"It really is us Harry" said 'Lily' quietly before hugging Harry. Harry let the tears fall freely as Remus, Sirius, 'James' and Dora (Tonks) joined in hugging Harry as well After a few minutes they all pulled apart and 'Lily', 'James', Sirius, Remus and Dora got a good look at the other occupants of the room, Lily was sitting in the middle of floor still playing with her charmed building blocks, James and Albus were still playing but Teddy had put his book down and was watching, and Kingsley and Ginny were watching as well. As soon as Sirius, Remus and Dora spotted Ginny they hugged her as well.

"What's your name?" 'Lily' asked James and Al

"James" stated James proudly "and I'm four, and He's Albus and he's three"

"Really" 'Lily' asked Harry, who nodded "so who are the others?"

"My wife Ginny" said Harry "Teddy" at this Remus and Dora were looking from Teddy to Harry the question clear in their eyes, Harry nodded in answer to the unasked question.

"Thank you Harry" said Remus and Dora hugging Harry tightly. 'James', 'Lily' and Sirius were slightly confused by Remus and Dora's reaction.

"Your welcome" replied Harry then turned to Teddy and whispered quietly to Teddy "those are your parents, I don't know how but it really is them." Teddy looked up at Harry with unshed tears in his eyes, Harry nodded once and Teddy turned towards Remus and Dora.

"Mum, Dad" said Teddy quietly before hugging Remus and Dora tightly and allowing the tears to fall freely. After a few minutes they pulled apart. Harry smiled softly as he watched the newly reunited Lupin family.

"So what's your daughter's name?" asked Sirius after awhile.

"That's Lily" said Ginny "she's 15 months old"

With a soft pop Gryff appeared in the room and announced "dinner is being ready master Harry"

"Thank you Gryff we'll be there in a minute"

"Where?" asked Sirius

Ginny rolled her eye's and replied amusedly "The Kitchen of course, where else"

"Er the Library?"

Harry and Ginny shook their heads in exasperation before Harry said

"We don't have a library" everyone laughed softly before Harry picked Lily up and the group headed into the kitchen for dinner.

About halfway through their dinner the fireplace in the lounge flared to life and a frantic Neville called for Harry.

"I'm going to see what's up with Neville" Harry said as he stood up,

"Ok, please tell us when you come back in again" said Ginny as Harry reached the doorway

"I will" Harry called back as he walked in the lounge and turned to address Neville.

"What's the matter Nev?"

"Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange" replied Neville breathlessly

"What happened?" asked Harry concerned

"G…Gran was killed" said Neville shakily "Hannah and Alex were injured, and Me, Isabelle and Sarah are fine, though they destroyed the house and it was all I could do to get everyone out before the house completely collapsed and Rodolphus and Rabastan got away, and then I fire called you from next-door"

"Ok Nev I'll be there shortly and bring Ginny with me to heal Hannah and Alex for you"

"Thank-you Harry" replied Neville before he ended the fire call. Harry walked back into the kitchen and met the inquiring looks on all of the adult's faces so briefly explained what happened.

"So Kingsley would you be so kind as to create us a port key"

"Yes, and I'll come to so I can get the official story from Neville so you don't have to, that will also mean we can get you back here easier"

"Sure" replied Harry then turning to the other's "Gin your needed to heal Hannah and Alex, and we should be back just before kids should be in bed but if not ask Teddy or one of the houselves were their bedrooms are but we've got to go". 'James', 'Lily', Remus, Sirius and Dora nodded

Harry and Ginny touched the port key that Kingsley was holding and felt the usual tug behind their navel's as they disappeared from the kitchen.

The port key dropped them in front of Longbottom Manor which was completely destroyed. Neville was sitting on the ground in front of the Manor with his head buried in his arms, Isabelle and Sarah his 3yr old twins sitting quietly in front of him, Hannah and Alex their 2yr son were lying injured to his left and the body of his grandmother Augusta Longbottom to his right.

Ginny set straight to work healing Hannah and Alex, Hannah had a deep cut running down her left arm, as well as a fractured ankle, two broken wrists, she was also suffering from exposure to the Cruciatus Curse. Alex had also been exposed to the Cruciatus Curse and had a long deep cut on his right leg as well as a broken arm. Harry stood behind Neville with a supportive hand on his shoulder as he told the story of what happened to Kingsley.

"We were just about to sit down for dinner" started Neville slowly "when I felt the wards surrounding the Manor fall. I told Hannah to get Isabelle, Sarah and Alex out of the house and to take them to Hogwarts or a friends place, anywhere but here really, but before Hannah could apparated or port key out, anti – apparition and anti – port key wards were erected and the floo was cut off. Rodolphus came through the front door and Rabastan the back; I took on Rodolphus whilst my Gran took on Rabastan to try and give Hannah time to find another way to get out with the kids."

My Gran didn't last very long against Rabastan before she was killed. So Hannah leaving the kids out in the Kitchen where they were away from the fighting took on Rabastan she was injured and I think he got fed up with Hannah because he went to the kitchen where the kids were hiding. I managed to stun Rodolphus and made it into the kitchen just after Rabastan but not before he'd managed to throw a few curses at Alex"

I managed to injure Rabastan a bit, but not enough to apprehend him. I think he realised that he wasn't going to get anywhere fast by hanging around here and he managed to escape me and ran back out into the front hall where Rodolphus was lying unconscious and bound in rope, he lowered the anti – port key wards and anti – apparition wards before throwing some sort of curse at the house and port keying out with Rodolphus before I could catch him."

"I have no idea what the curse was, but the house started crumbling around us and it was all I could do to get Hannah, Isabelle, Sarah and Alex out as well as my G…Gran's b…body. I then ran next door with the kids and floo – called Harry then sat here and waited until you showed up" Neville had tears running silently down his cheeks by the time that he had finished the story and Harry was rubbing comforting circles on his back.

Ginny came back over levitating three stretchers, Hannah and Alex lying unconscious on two of them and Augusta's body on the third with a sheet draped over the top of it. Harry, Neville and Kingsley looked up at her.

"Hannah and Alex will both be alright" said Ginny gently. Neville breathed a small shaky sigh of relief.

"What do you want done with your Grandmother Neville?" Kingsley asked gently "because I can take her body to the Ministry's Morgue whilst you make funeral arrangements if you like"

"Yes thank you" replied Neville shakily who was thankful for Harry's silent support and comfort that he offered.

"Would you like to stay with us, until you and Hannah are back on your feet again?" offered Ginny to which Neville nodded gratefully.

"Well I'll be off," said Kingsley before turning two of the stretchers into port keys and activating the one with Augusta's body on it. Harry picked up Isabelle and Neville picked up Sarah they both put a hand on one of the stretchers whilst Ginny held onto both stretchers, Harry activated the port key and they disappeared with a tug behind their navels.

* * *

**A/N: ok thats chappie one, i will have the next chapter out as soon as possible though i'll most likely update my other story The Marauders, Time Travel Extraordinaire's first**

**please review and tell me what you thought.**

**- Marauding-Phoenix -**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry, Isabelle, Neville, Sarah, Ginny, Hannah and Alex landed just outside of Potter Manor. Harry opened the door with his free hand and the group entered. Ginny levitated Hannah and Alex into one of the spare bedrooms, and Harry turned to a Neville"

"Ok Nev" said Harry "Before I got your call well, Kingsley was here"

"Ok" said Neville knowing by the way Harry said it that it wasn't just a social call "What for?"

"Well, he bought 5 people with him; now before you freak out when you see them, just believe me when I tell you it really is them even though I have no idea as to how yet"

"Sure Harry, but the way you said it makes it sounds like they were dead"

"That is because they were" Replied Harry, Neville was rather shocked, Ginny came back down stairs and they made their way into the kitchen where Teddy, was talking to Remus and Dora, 'James', 'Lily' and Sirius were talking to one another and James, Albus and Lily were sitting in a corner half asleep playing quietly, Neville stared at the room shocked for a good few minutes before turning back to Harry

"Are you sure I'm not seeing things" Asked Neville finally

"I'm positive" said Harry,

"Ok" said Neville accepting the answer, though still rather shocked

Harry and Ginny went to put James, Albus and Lily to bed, whilst Neville put Isabelle and Sarah to bed in one of the spare bedrooms.

"So" asked Harry as he came back into the kitchen "how are you guys here?"

"You know the veil in the Department of mysteries?" said Sirius, Harry, Neville and Ginny nodded slightly "Well when I passed through it I met up with James and Lily almost straight away, and because time passes differently in there a few minutes later Dora and Remus met up with us, from where we were we could see the other side of the veil that I'd fallen through and decided that we wanted to see if it would take us back through to the world of the living, and well here we are"

"So that's it?" asked Ginny. Sirius, Remus, Dora, 'James' and 'Lily' nodded

"What exactly happened Neville?" asked Remus, Neville shakily explained what had happened, when Neville finished explaining Ginny went over and hugged him.

"Wouldn't Rodolphus and Rabastan be in Azkaban though?" asked Lily

"They were" answered Harry "but they managed to escape last night along with, Dolohov. Greyback, and Malfoy, we have no idea how yet though because they shouldn't have been able to get past the wards, as human or animal"

"How do you know that?" asked 'James'

"Know what?" asked Harry "about the wards, or that they escaped last night"

"Well both would be nice" said Dora

"Well quite apart from anything else the escape was in the Prophet this morning" said Harry "and I know about the wards because, me and Kingsley were the ones that put the wards up to begin with"

"You did" asked Remus to which Harry nodded "well that explains why you know so much about the wards"

"So what, do you guys do?" asked Sirius

"Well I'm the Herbology professor at Hogwarts" said Neville

"Really what happened to Sprout?" asked 'Lily'

"She retired a few years ago, she didn't want to teach anymore"

"What about everyone else?" asked Sirius

"Me, Luna and Hannah are healers" said Ginny "Hermione and Percy's wife Audrey work in the Experimental Charms Department, Ron, George and his wife Angelina run Weasley Wizard Wheezes, Bill's still working for Gringotts, Fleur also works at Gringotts, Charlie still works in Romania with dragons, Percy is the Head of The Department of International Magical Co-operation, my dad has gone back to being the head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office"

"What about Harry though?" asked 'James'

"I'm the head of the DMLE" answered Harry

"Cool" said Tonks "do you reckon that I could become an Auror again"

"Sure you could" said Harry "you'd have to go through a refresher course, but nothing too difficult"

"Really?" asked Dora "because I'd like to be an Auror again"

"Yes really"

"Maybe we should all turn in for the night it is getting quite late" suggested Ginny. Everyone agreed and headed upstairs to their respective rooms, Ginny showing Neville to the spare room in which Hannah and Alex were resting whilst Harry showed his parents, Sirius, Remus and Dora the spare bedrooms before heading into his bedroom and laying down next to Ginny.

Harry was pretty much asleep when someone knocked loudly on the front door of the manor, Harry was instantly awake and after throwing a robe on quickly and picking his wand up from his bedside table made his way downstairs, followed closely by Ginny, Neville, 'James', 'Lily', Remus, Sirius and Dora all of whom had awoken as well.

Harry opened the door and was surprised to see Kingsley again so soon

"What's up Kingsley?" asked Harry

"Sorry for calling so late" said Kingsley "but this is urgent"

"What is?" asked Harry instantly alert

"You know the veil in the Department of Mysteries"

"Yes" replied Harry warily "what about it?"

"Well your parent, Sirius, Remus and Dora weren't the only ones who returned through it"

"They weren't?" asked Ginny slightly bewildered coming up beside Harry

"No they weren't" said Kingsley then turning behind him called out "Fred can you come over here?"

Fred stepped out from the shadows and Ginny hugged Fred tightly with unshed tears in her eyes after Ginny let go of Fred, Kingsley continued

"He also wasn't the only other one, we have Cedric Diggory whom I dropped off at his parent's house with an explanation and Colin Creevy who I dropped off at his brother's house also with an explanation" Harry stood thoughtfully for a moment after Kingsley had finished

"They weren't the only ones either were they?" said Harry after a few minutes "other wise you would have waited till morning to tell us, that and you said it was urgent"

"No they weren't, but I'll explain it all once I have everyone together" Harry paled slightly

"You aren't rounding up people with ties to the order, are you?" asked Harry fearful of the answer

"Right in one Harry" everyone was now rather pale as the meaning of that became clear

"So I meet you all at Grimmauld place then?" said Kingsley "That is assuming we can use it as headquarters again?" Harry nodded

"Yes, It needs to be re-warded and cleaned again though" answered Harry "but I'm sure our two house elves Gryff and Ray won't mind helping clean it"

"Thank you Harry, I must be off" said Kingsley "but I'll meet you all again at Grimmauld place after I find everyone else"

"See you shortly then" said Ginny as Kingsley walked over to the edge of the property and apparated away

Everyone stood quietly for a few moments thinking about what Kingsley had said, and wondering what he hadn't said and would be explaining to the Order of the Phoenix shortly

"Voldemort didn't follow you guy's through did he?" asked Ginny hoping that he didn't

"I sure hope not" replied everyone else as one

"Do you know?" Harry asked Fred who shook his head

"He didn't tell me" replied Fred "I'd just finished talking to Kingsley when he was called down to the Department of Mysteries again, then he returned to his office told me he was rounding up anyone with ties to the Order of the Phoenix and we left"

"So we don't know" sighed Dora "I just hope it's not Voldemort again, he caused more than enough trouble the last two times"

"But what else could get Kingsley to reform the Order so quickly" sighed Harry

"I don't know" replied Neville warily "but I suppose we better wake the kids and Hannah, she's fine to move about isn't she?"

"Yes" said Ginny "she just has to take it easy for a few days" everyone went back upstairs to dress properly and wake the kids and Hannah, after explaining to Hannah about 'James', 'Lily', Remus, Dora, Sirius and Fred they walked to the edge of Property, and Harry holding a Lily who was asleep again with her head resting on Harry's shoulder summoned the Knight Bus with his free hand and everyone boarded

"Grimmauld place London please"

Everyone sat down on the beds provided, the kids falling asleep again, Teddy curled up in between his parents, James curled up in between Harry and Ginny, Albus curled up asleep on Ginny's lap, Lily stayed sleeping in Harry's arms, Alex in Neville's arms, and Isabelle curled up asleep next to Sarah on one of the bed's.

Shortly after the Knight Bus stopped outside number 15 Grimmauld place and everyone got off. Harry holding Lily, Ginny holding Albus, 'Lily' holding James, Neville holding Alex, Hannah holding Isabelle and Sirius holding Sarah and Teddy trailing sleepily behind them. Harry came to a stop outside number twelve, everyone watched as Harry handed Lily over to 'James' and lowered the falling wards surrounding number twelve before putting all the wards apart from the Fidelius Charm back up again. The group headed into the house which looked rather dark and dirty covered in layers of dust shutting the door behind them.

"Did this house just appear out of nowhere?" asked Hannah. Harry shook his head

"No it's always been here, just under an extremely weak Fidelius Charm that was just short of failing completely"

"Weak?" asked Neville more than a little confused

"Yes" said Harry "Dumbledore was originally the secret keeper for the Order, but after his Death, everyone who knew where Headquarters was effectively became secret keepers which was a lot of people and it severely weakened the strength of the charm, and left as weak as it was over an extended period of time weakened it further so it was just short of failing but had it completely fallen, all the other wards would have fallen with it, so the house had to be entirely re-warded"

"Really, Why?" asked Hannah rather interested

"How much do you know about wards first?" asked Harry

"Almost nothing" answered Hannah truthfully

"Right well there is a basic ward structure that is used and any subsequent wards including the Fidelius Charm are woven through this base structure, making it next to impossible to remove a ward without removing the base structure and obviously with it every single ward and because wards are so tightly woven together through the base ward one weakened one will slowly weaken the others over time"

"So let me get this straight" said Hannah "Because the Fidelius was almost non existent the others wards were as well because of how they are so tightly woven through this basic ward structure you were talking about"

"Yes, and had it given out completely which it would have sooner or later being so weak it would have pretty much destroyed the basic ward structure with it and so all the other wards as well"

"It sounds way to complicated if you ask me" commented Fred

"It's not really" said Harry "it just seems that way, maybe I could show you one of the many books I own on wards"

"Now you're turning into Hermione on us" said Fred shaking his head in mock disappointment "shame on you" everyone else laughed

"There is nothing wrong with reading" said 'Lily' after the laughter died down

"Never said there was it just that it's more Hermione's forte then Harry's"

"Who is Hermione anyway?" asked 'James'

"One of Neville, Hannah's, Harry's and my friends and also one of my sister-in-laws as well now" said Ginny

"Really who'd she marry" asked Fred "Charlie?"

"No" Harry shook his head "Charlie's not married"

"No, Ok then Percy"

"Nope not Percy either, he married Audrey Lakes"

"How about George then?"

"Nope he married Angelina Johnson"

"No way" said a slightly shocked Fred "that only leaves Ron"

"And what is so bad about that?" asked Ginny

"Nothing, I was just surprised is all"

"We were only surprised that they finally admitted their feelings to one another" commented Ginny giggling slightly "especially since they spent the better part of seven years denying it, even though it was pretty obvious to everyone else, especially after the Yule Ball"

"Really?" asked 'Lily' and Ginny nodded

A short while later Kingsley walked through the door followed closely by Cedric, Colin and Dennis

"Everyone else should be here shortly, and I'd suggest that until I've explained how your here to everyone else, that Cedric, Colin, Fred, 'James', 'Lily', Remus, Sirius and Dora wait in the room just off the kitchen"

"Ok" agreed 'James' as they made their way out of the hall way leaving the kids with the others

"Oh and Harry it may be a good idea to get one your house elf friends to clean this place up a bit"

"Sure" said Harry before calling Gryff and Ray

"What can we's be doing Master Harry?" asked Gryff

"Could you two please clean this house up?"

"Sure Master Harry" replied Ray before both Gryff and Ray started cleaning

Harry turned as the front door opened and Aberforth Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher, Hestia Jones, Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, Hagrid, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Bill Weasley his wife Fleur and their three children Victoire, Dominique and Louis, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley his wife Audrey and their two children Molly and Lucy, George Weasley his wife Angelina and their two children Fred and Roxanne and lastly Ron and Hermione Weasley with their two children Rose and Hugo.

"That everyone now?" asked Kingsley counting heads as people came in

"I think so" replied Harry

"Right down to kitchen then" said Kingsley "and I'll let you all know why I called everyone here"

Everyone walked down to the kitchen and sat down on one of the many chairs in the kitchen, Teddy curled up on a chair to Harry's Right and fell asleep again with his resting on Harry's shoulder, James curled up on the chair in between Harry and Ginny and fell asleep with his head resting on Harry's left arm, Albus curled up on Harry's lap and Lily on Ginny's, Rose curled up on Ron's and Hugo on Hermione's. Victoire curled up on a chair in between Bill and Fleur with her head resting on Fleur's shoulder Dominique curled up on a chair the other side of Fleur with her head resting on Fleur's other shoulder whilst Louis curled up asleep in Bill's lap, Molly curled up asleep in Percy's lap and Lucy in Audrey's, Fred climbed up onto George's lap and fell asleep whilst Roxanne fell asleep on Angelina's, Isabelle fell asleep on a chair in between Hannah and Neville whilst Sarah climbed up onto Neville's lap and fell asleep and Alex Fell asleep again on Hannah's lap

"Right" said Kingsley bringing the meeting to order "You're probably all wondering why I called you all here" everyone nodded and Kingsley continued "though I know some of you have some idea as to why"

"Firstly does anyone here know anything the veil in the Department of Mysteries" everyone shook their heads "right well apart from those of you I have already told something's to would you believe me if I was to tell you that 10 people have emerged from the veil within in the past 24hours" there was some muttering between the people assembled

"10" asked Harry "who are the other two?"

"Wait" Hermione asked Harry "you know who 8 of them are?" Harry nodded

"Five of them have been with me pretty much since just before Dinner, one of them has only been with me for the last hour and a half roughly and two others I know about but only saw really briefly before they disappeared into the other room, but yes I know who eight of them are"

"I'll just go and get them shall I" suggested Kingsley before anyone could ask Harry anymore questions, everyone nodded, those who didn't already know wanting to know who they were. Kingsley went in to the other room and returned shortly followed by 'James', 'Lily', Sirius, Remus, Dora, 'Fred', Colin and Cedric. Everyone was rather shocked, and all the adult Weasley's had unshed tears in their eyes and hugged 'Fred' tightly one by one

Once everyone had settled down again Kingsley continued

"Now some of you may have noticed that most of you are what was left of the Order of the Phoenix after the second war against Voldemort and the rest of you are people that this affects and I could contact easily, well not Neville and Hannah so much but they're staying at Harry's and Ginny's place for awhile" said Kingsley "But assuming you all agree to it you will become the reformed Order of the Phoenix due to the identity of the last two individuals that emerged from behind the veil" everyone nodded agreeing though wondering why Kingsley was reforming the order.

"Now after 'Fred', Colin and Cedric had finished explaining their story, even though it was pretty much the same as the one I had previously heard from 'James', 'Lily', Sirius, Remus and Dora" said Kingsley "I was called yet again down to the Department of Mysteries where the Unspeakable on night duty down there told me what had happened. He had seen two people if you can call them that walk past not noticing him working in a dimly lit corner but he did manage to identify them for me as Voldemort"

"Again?" Harry groaned "He's caused more than enough trouble the last two times" everyone else nodded agreeing with Harry and Kingsley continued

"And Bellatrix Lestrange"

"She's caused more than enough trouble as well" Neville groaned

"Now the entire Ministry has been tightly locked down with as far as I know no-one in it, and nothing tighter than the Department of Mysteries" Kingsley continued "now whilst Voldemort and Bellatrix were no where to be seen when I had the entire ministry searched I sealed the Department of Mysteries until we can figure out how to destroy the veil so that no one else can come through because the last thing we need is for more Death Eaters to come through or anyone else with ill intent for that matter, a brief article about all of this will appear on the front page of every single publication sometime in the next couple of days"

"Now whilst this is quite a sizeable amount of people I want more people recruited to our cause" Kingsley turned to Harry "now Harry who did the DA that you founded in your fifth year consist of because that is probably a good start"

"Katie Bell, though I think she's married to Oliver Wood now" Harry mused, Angelina nodded to indicate that this was correct "Susan Bones, though it's now Goldstein, Terry Boot, Lavender Brown, Cho Chang, Michael Corner, Marietta Edgecombe, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Seamus Finnigan, Anthony Goldstein, Lee Jordan, Ernie Macmillan, The Patil twins, though one's now Thomas and the other Finnigan, Zacharias Smith, Alicia Spinnet though its now Jordan, Dean Thomas and Luna Lovegood though its now Scamander, I think that was everyone, well those that aren't already here at any rate"

"There was more than that?" asked Kingsley shocked and not having known how many students Harry was teaching that year

"Sure" said Harry "there was me obviously, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Hannah, 'Fred' and George, Angelina, Colin and Dennis as well" Those who didn't know how many people the DA consisted of were rather surprised

"Does anyone have any other questions?" asked Kingsley

"Yeah" said George "what about the five Death Eaters that managed to escape from Azkaban?"

"Well" said Harry "The DMLE will be trying the best that they can to recapture them but that has been made harder by the Fact that as soon as they know that Voldemort is back again then it will be harder to track them down and capture them, though not impossible"

"Two of them were actually almost recaptured again earlier tonight but they fled when they realised that they weren't going to achieve much by hanging around" said Neville quietly

"They were" asked Hestia "Which ones?"

"Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange" answered Harry because Neville didn't trust himself to answer "They attacked Neville and Hannah earlier this evening, Neville had Rodolphus subdued and was obviously close to having Rabastan as well because he fled taking Rodolphus with him, but not before levelling the house entirely"

"Did everyone get out alright?" asked McGonagall "I know that Neville, Hannah, and the kids are alright but what about Augusta?"

Harry shook his head and replied quietly "Rabastan killed her"

Neville had tears in his eyes from thinking about it again and Hannah hugged him trying to give him some comfort even though the events from earlier that evening had affected her almost as badly as Neville

"Has anyone got anything else they wish to discuss or any other questions?" asked Kingsley

"Yeah" said Bill "How warded is this place and does Harry need any help to re-warding it?"

"No I'm fine thank you Bill" said Harry "I re-did all the wards apart from the Fidelius earlier this evening"

"Right" said Kingsley "That's probably it, Harry has his two house elves taking care of cleaning, the rest of you can stay here for a minute I just want to see Harry briefly" Harry got up slowly careful not to disturb Teddy and put Albus who was still sleeping on his lap back on his chair and followed Kingsley out into the Hall.

"Harry" Kingsley asked "would you be the secret keeper for Headquarters?"

"Sure, do you want to cast the charm now whilst everyone is here?"

"Yes that was the idea" said Kingsley "how do we tell the young kids though, because I assume that they'll b brought to meetings with you" Harry nodded

"We actually don't have to tell anyone that is currently in the house, because they are inside when the charm is cast, whilst they can't tell anyone not being secret keepers, they still know the location of the house"

"Right" said Kingsley "let's get to it then"

Harry and Kingsley walked out of the front door and Kingsley cast the charm over number 12 with Harry as the secret keeper, after the charm was cast Harry walked back into the house and into the study quickly grabbed a small piece of parchment and a quill and quickly wrote

_The Headquarters  
for the Order of the Phoenix  
can be found at  
12 Grimmauld Place London  
_

Harry then walked back outside handed the small slip of paper over to Kingsley who memorised it quickly before burning it and they both made their way back inside and down to the kitchen

"Ok everyone can go now" said Kingsley "and those people who are either new to the Order or have lost the communication necklaces that we use can grab one on the way out and I'll contact you all soon about a time for the next meeting which will hopefully include some more new members" everyone slowly headed out the door some carrying sleepy children and headed home.

* * *

**A:N/ Sorry I took so long to update the story, but anyway here is another chappie and i hope to have an update again soon, for either this or my other story, please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter**

**- Marauding-Phoenix -**


End file.
